


The Siren and The Sheriff

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Bliss use, Deputy Seeds, Drug Use, Eden's Gate, F/M, Manipulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: The Hope County Sheriff, Jacob Seed, encounters the one they refer to as the Siren.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one yet, but I started this out as a one shot. But loved this idea and might make it a very small fc series.  
> Enjoy.  
> I love Jacob like this too. And this version on the Seeds being “normal” while the deputies and Whitehorse not. Lol.

The grip on the radio getting tighter with the news, Eden’s Gate was at it again. Harassing the local churches and businesses. The Sheriff was up to his neck in reports as is and now dealing with an unwanted and overbearing US Marshall. Looking into the local cult.

He had no patience when he heard the Father was sticking his nose into his brother’s church. When he got the call from Nancy about it, he let out a loud groan. Voicing his frustration, Nancy just soothes him. “It’s alright, son. You just get out there and talk to them, stay your ground like the strong young man you are.. Show ‘em who's the Sheriff around here!”

The ex-marine just chuckled out, “Yeah, these crazies don’t seem to care about the badge. Especially that _family_ , his children or whatever he calls them.” The Sheriff responds to dispatch.

“Oh, don’t you say that. We respect you and your brothers around here. They can learn to respect you.” Nancy goes on with some chime in her voice, “Good young men like you boys should teach some of these people a lesson.”

Nancy was always too kind to him and his brothers. Even the young Rookie, Rachel. Nice kid, but still so much to learn. The Sheriff and his brothers grew to see her as their own, taking her in as family. She wasn’t so different from them, the way they see it. Even offering her a home and the open Junior Deputy position. And Rachel was ecstatic to take it.

The Sheriff sighs as he listens to Nancy’s little pep talk. Nodding through the radio as if she was there. “Alright, Nance. I’ll be there in a minute, tell the Deputies to head out in 20. I should be there by then.” Giving her one final order before making his way to his brother’s church outside of Fall’s End.

“Alright Sheriff, you got it.” She says with the most motivation she could. “Just be careful, Jacob. Hope county needs a good sheriff now.” 

“Yeah, you got that right.” Jacob tells her, as he starts the police truck. Dusting off his cowboy hat then putting it over his red hair. It was growing out from its usual undercut. But the hat covered it. He never admitted that he liked it, always said it was part of the badge. Ending the call and heading to Holland Valley.

* * *

As Jacob headed down the country highway to town, he saw another patrol car heading out as he headed it. Both the vehicles stop and roll the windows down to talk. 

“Sheriff.” The young man called out, His hair slipped back, getting an unobstructed view of his blue eyes when he lifted his sunglasses up to rest on his head. “They are being extra stubborn today.” 

“Yeah, I heard. They causing any issues, yet?” Jacob called out, lifting his head to get the brim of the hat out of his face. Looking down to his little brother and adoptive sister. Rachel only smiles and waves calling out a hello sir and “They’re quiet for now, but they’re just talking to Joseph.”

Jacob looked at his younger brother, still handsome and chipper. While Jacob sweated like a dog. Somewhat envious that his baby brother could still be so dapper and slick compared to himself. An old and worn ex-marine with nasty looking burn scars all over him; next to his younger and more handsome brother, Jacob was nothing more than meat. 

John shrugged and hung his hand out the window, “The Father is talking to Joseph right now…” 

“Is there any of his little _children_ with him?” Jacob asks, hoping the answer was no. He was in no mood with the heat and the pressure of the Marshal back at the station to deal with Earl’s _children_. 

Heralds, they were called, three of them. Pratt, who took care of the training and security. Mean and cold, no one enjoyed running into him. Hudson took care of the cult’s finances and recruiting. While she used her charisma to get what she wanted, she was known to be cruel in botched confessions. If the rumors were true. And Reyes, who cared for their drug production and took care of those who went on the cult’s pilgrimage. He had encountered them on occasions, but they avoided him and stayed hidden from him and his deputies. Never saying more than a few words to the Sheriff. He did hear a “Fuck you.” from Pratt once.

Jacob was the sheriff, but he tried to avoid Earl Whitehorse and his so-called children. They had brought no good during their time in Hope County, Jacob and his own family tried to deal with them several occasions but gained no traction.

It brought The Sheriff back from his thoughts when John spoke up, “One of them is. The small one with the curly hair.”

“Reyes and some Chosen.” Rachel chimes in, pulling her hair up into a ponytail when her neck becomes sweaty. 

Jacob looks forward toward the church, observing the area, and sees the Eden’s Gate truck parked outside the church. He takes a deep inhale as he nods to his brother and sister. “Y’all head back to the station. I’m sure Burke will want something else from us.”

John smirks and sasses a little, “Still bitter over losing your office?” Laughing when Jacob responds with a _fuck off_ and shoos the two young deputies away. Moving forward as he saw his family leave through the rearview mirror.

He drives into the parking lot and already gets looks from the Eden’s Gate Chosen walking the perimeter. Glaring and scoffing at the old Sheriff. The way they strapped their guns over their shoulders and how they held their shotguns, reminded Jacob of certain events. He radios Nancy before reaching into the center console and loading his pistol. Making sure the clip was full, “Nancy? I’m about to head in. Make sure John and Rachel know. Pray it goes well..” then turns the truck and radio off. Putting his firearm away and adjusting his cowboy hat, like it was lucky. Then stepping out of the truck. His boots hitting the ground and slamming the door shut when he sees a cultist cock his shotgun. Jacob scans the area and the invaders. Counting as many as he could, counting the trucks. He was surveying his enemies as he made his way to the front. 

When turn the corner to the front steps, he can see a woman leaning on her elbows. Sitting on the steps and soaking in the sun. Her eyes closed as the sun beams down on her bronzed skin and black long and curly hair, her freckles being spotlighted by the sun. Her shoulder showed through the straps of her dress, and her exposed legs crossed while she just relaxed on the old steps.

When she speaks up, it catches him off guard, “Hello, Sheriff.” Her voice was soft. Her head drops as she looks at him and smiles. “It’s so lovely today.. Isn’t it?”

Jacob tries to remain firm, standing straight and lifting his head up. “You could say that.” He tries to keep his eyes on hers, “Where is my brother, Reyes?”

“Teagan, please. No need for such formalities. I’m not Staci.” She remarks, breathing in the woodsy air. Her chest rising and arching as she does. The smile on her face is faint, while she looks him over. Maybe she was observing him, trying to figure him out. He didn’t know, only that he didn’t know how to feel.

When Teagan’s eyes find their way to his, she responds with “They’re just talking. Father asked me to wait outside.. But it is a little lonely.”

The Sheriff puts his hands on his hips, trying to keep his resolve as the young woman stretches some. Running a hand on the back of her neck to gather her hair into a bun. He hates himself as he watched closely to her movements, but he didn't object to the view. 

“You seem just fine out here. Did John or Rachel not keep you entertained?” He mouths off a bit, amused when she sighs.

“John doesn’t interest me. Rachel is.. Very sweet. But nice isn’t always what I like.” She answers him. Another wander of her eyes on him. He cocked his head to the side to look at her.

Jacob smirks a little. He would play this game. Pass the time till Joseph was done with his meeting. “No? His little sweet talking didn’t interest you?” 

“I guess I just don’t like deputies, it seems.” Teagan gazes at him. Still with the small smirk and her soft eyes on his. Scanning his face.

Jacob looks at the front door then at her, still closely watching how her body swayed when she moved a bit. “It seems so. Well, I guess there’s nothing for you here, then. You’re gonna have to disperse.”

Her brows perk up, “Sending me off without even offering to take me home? Unkind, Sheriff.” Jacob sighs and nods to her. “I wouldn’t want to be unkind. But.. You and your _Father_ are trespassing.”

“This is a church, I thought you took in everyone.” She quickly responds.

Jacob leans on the railing and puts a boot up on the steps, “Joe does, I am not as.. Gentle as he is.” Teagan gives him one more once over, taking a deep breath. 

“That’s a relief, I wouldn’t want my sheriff to be so gentle. Rough and rugged suits you. I guess some women would find it intriguing.” She tells him with a smile. Clearly checking him out. Jacob chokes out a cough, losing his balance of his forearm on the railing. Stumbling and quickly catching himself. 

The heat made it easy to mask his blushing cheeks, easy to blame it on the summer heat if his scars didn’t cover it. “Alright then, _Teagan_.. I’m just going to pass through and check on them.. Probable cause and such…” The only thing he could think of to run from this conversation with some cult leader. No matter how lovely and how she was speaking to him now, how it made his cheeks hot.

“I guess. Maybe we’ll see each other again.” Teagan gives him a warm smile, her lips dragging to a smirk. “I would love to see how you are out of that uniform.”

Jacob's small smile drops and he closes his eyes and nods. Tipping his hat a good bye. Practically stepping over as he passes by, trying hard to ignore how she looked up to him and filled his movements with her eyes. 

When he stands at the door, he hears her call out to him, “We’ll meet again, Sheriff.”

He huffs and looks back, seeing her body turned. He answers her statement, “We will, won’t we?” But she says nothing in response but with a slick smirk and goes back to her sunbathing. Shaking his head at a young woman who was likely just humoring him, teasing him. Why would she have any interest in him? Yet she did, and he would indulge in the small attention. It wasn’t hurting anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff finds himself lured by the siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut y'all.  
> Enjoy and sorry again for errors.

The smell of smoke still imprinted in his brain. The echoes of shouting and screaming, his head still heavy from the crash. Jacob barely can piece together the events that just happened. He remembers watching his sister make an arrest and the hearing Marshal Burke yelling to slap her cuffs on the Father, Earl Whitehorse. Earl didn’t fight them, not from what Jacob remembers. 

Jacob remembered he tried to keep his mind focused on the task, to calm Rachel as she made her first arrest. Not just any man, this was a man wanted by the US Government. Jacob tried to give her glances of reassurance and motivation. Trying to ignore the eyes of the Eden’s Gate Heralds, Teagan especially. He tried to avoid looking at her when he and his colleagues entered the church.

Ignoring the heat that he felt build up inside when he catches her deep brown eyes on him, almost in some type of fucked up staring contest. Like Teagan was luring him with just her gaze. Pushing out the thoughts and urges he felt at night since his first encounter with her, how it gave him chills, how it aroused him the way she talked and looked at him. Only him, not anyone else. Not his younger brothers, who were more handsome and younger. Not Rachel. Just Jacob. 

Jacob observed Whitehorse’s demeanor, his expression was irritated. How he threw his hands up and yelled to God, “Show these lost souls what your true power is! Show these non-believers as you have shown me and my children!” Looking at Hudson, Pratt, and Reyes, “My children, you know what to do...” The three so-called siblings raised their heads to their adoptive father. Standing by when he held his old-calloused hands out to Deputy Rachel, giving her one last warning “Take your brother and colleague, leave.” And when Burke ordered her again, she almost jumped. Ignoring Earl Whitehorse telling her “God will not let you take me.” and arresting him. Then he remembers yelling and shouting when they escorted the Father Whitehorse. Jacob remembered hearing the helicopter warning signal going off in his ear and the violent spinning aircraft before the terrifying impact that rocked everyone.

Jacob tried to fight off cultists when he saw them drag his family away, trying to hold on to John when they ripped his baby brother from his seat. So weak and disoriented when they pulled him next, feeling the butt of a rifle slam into the side of his head. Knocking him unconscious. 

That's what he remembered, it all came back to him as he tossed awake. The air around him was heavy, it wasn’t smoke though. A mist maybe. Any resemblance of it was the smell that stuck to his uniform. Everything felt so strange, when he opened his eyes his environment was not at all the chaos he remembered. 

The poor man came to some mystical looking field. The air was so visible and green yet clear. It felt thick as he was breathing. Like a heaviness on his chest as he grabbed it, grabbing the fabric of his shirt as if it would cause some relief. Jacob looked around his surroundings, everything seemed familiar yet it wasn’t. Like a dream or something else.

He couldn’t quite place it, but when he got to his feet, he almost collapsed. His legs felt weak, possibly from the crash. Jacob shakes his head, trying to shake the feeling out. Yet hears something, some whispering and something muttering. It’s so soft and airy, he can barely hear it.

He heard his name once and turned his head quickly to it. No one around him. Even if he knew that wasn’t right. He remembers locals calling in complaints and to report on a drug Whitehorse’s cult produced. **_Bliss_ **. And after reading on the side effects others felt, he knew this was it and now was under its influence. But it also meant something worse, he was in Eden’s Gate territory and in their hands. Their prisoner. 

He stands again and stumbles slightly, trying to keep his breathing steady. Still keeping his hand on his chest for some support while he begins to walk around this field. The mixture of wildflowers seemed much brighter or maybe he’d never noticed how lovely they were. Jacob felt the wind move and listened how the tall grass and flowers moved with it, even when he could hear the whispers grow more persistent as he walked on a path. A path practically laid out in front of him, local wildlife crossing his path like nothing. Not making any sense of where he was.

Jacob just felt the heaviness of the bliss more as he continued, he started to feel and more exhausted. All his energy draining from him, Jacob curses himself, “C’mon, old man. Just.. keep on.” Thinking about his family as his driving force as he finally came to a halt and fell to his knees. 

Unbuttoning his uniform, leaving open to feel the crisp air on his chest. Hot and sticky from him being drenched sweat. He put his hands on the ground to keep himself up from falling to the ground but it doesn’t. Jacob can’t understand how the air around him seemed heavier and the whispers and murmuring sounded closer. Almost like it was in his ears, calling out to him. Whispering his name and his title. Laying his head down on the grass for a moment, he told himself he just needed a breather. Rest. Paying no mind to the familiar soft voice in his ear telling him he was safe and to get some sleep. Closing his eyes when he feels a hand in his hair lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Jacob wakes when he feels a hand along his cheek; laying on his other, he wiggles his stiff jaw a little. But jumps when he feels another hand carefully run through his hair. The touch was so soft and tantalizing, he let out a small hum when he turned his face into the mysterious hand. Opening up his blue eyes and realizing he was in someone’s lap when he turned his head to look up.

“Teagan..” he mutters out, “What.. what’s happened?” He reaches back his heavy hands and onto the side of her legs. Bare soft skin opened to him from her short dress riding up as she sat with him. Cradling him as she just caressed his cheeks with her fingertips. Jacob doesn’t understand why he reached out to touch her but when he did, Teagan didn’t shoo him off. It was comforting in some sense for him. Maybe it was the heavy influence of the Bliss and the fear from it.

She doesn’t smile, but her expression gave him some relief when she responded “You were tired. You were alone.” Jacob buried his face into her hand once more while her other dragged along his scarred cheek. Her voice was calm, “I didn’t want to leave you on the ground, Sheriff.”

He peers up with a hazed gaze, his eyes blue eyes glassy while he tried to keep his focus on her. His mind still heavy with the Bliss. “Where are we? Where’s my family?” 

Teagan leaned down to get closer to his face and when she pressed her lips to his forehead, he felt his cheeks grow red. Her curls fall from her shoulders, lightly tickling his skin. Teagan could see the surprised gaze in his blue eyes when she assured him “They’re safe. They’re with my brother and sister.”

Those false words of security did little to comfort him and he pulled up from her, ignoring the small look of pain and a whine from her. Jacob sat up and turned his body to face her, his brow scrunching some. Jacob glares a little bit and speaks sternly, “Teagan.. where is my family?” 

The soft feelings he felt before slipped away thinking about the rumors he’d heard about what the heralds Hudson and Pratt were capable of. If the Bliss was true, then everything else was. And his family wasn’t safe. The Marshall along with them.

Teagan gave him an endearing smile, her eyes wandering the structure of his face. “Sheriff, they’re safe.. They are in the welcoming arms of my family.” Teagan’s eyes rest on his burn scars, reaching to take his hands in hers. “As you are with me.” She put his hands to her chest, on the bare skin. Her spaghetti strapped white with some pastel floral print sundress did little to leave to the imagination. Jacob closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to keep his racing mind under control when he felt her guide his large hand to press flat on her chest, pleading to him as she peeks up “They’re safe, just as you are. Don’t you feel safe?”

Unsure of his answer, Jacob kept quiet. He didn’t feel safe but he didn’t feel any discomfort. He was mesmerized and enthralled at this moment, and it made him sick. What kind of weak man could he be, his family possibly in harm's way but Jacob has been aching to touch her since their first meet. He was just some battered up and scarred old man, his body littered with burns. Yet Miss Reyes eyes stuck to him and her words made his body tense thinking she found him attractive. Every time they’d come in contact, her gaze always found him. 

No woman would have him, but Teagan seemed she would. So he nodded to her, half a lie. Trying to reason with Teagan, “I do.. I just.. I’m worried..” Jacob keeps his eyes closed, “I just need to know what happened.” 

“Yes, sheriff. Of course..” She moves closer to him, crawling closely and inches from him. Reaching to run her hands along his jaw, scratching lightly at his beard “You had a helicopter accident when you tried to take our Father, Earl away.. luckily God was watching over him. And he and the Father are forgiving. He thought it best if you all were separated, he wanted to send you north but I thought you’d be safer with me, then with Staci or Joey. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

Jacob scans her face, “Why? My family’s worth more than me. Rachel, Joseph and John is.. so much more than I am.. I’m nothing for you guys.” Her expression softens and she reaches for his face as he goes on, “I’m not worth anything to you..” Jacob doesn’t know why he’s saying this, it’s all his hidden insecurities coming out when he felt Teagan’s hands on him. The comfort that she radiated consumed him. 

Putting his own large hands on hers again as she kept them on his face, “Do you really see yourself as nothing?” Her eyes looked him over with some intensity.

“Yes. I’m a nobody.” He responds, turning his face to touch his lips to her thumb.

Teagan shifted a little closer to him, let out a sigh when she felt a small kiss on his finger. “I don’t believe that. I don’t see it.” Jacob’s eyes dart up to hers when he hears her words and she continues, “I see a man, strong and clever. A man that’s caring for those he loves. Loyal. Devoted.”

Jacob closed his eyes and felt brave when he kissed her thumb again, nipping it softly. Inhaling when he heard a sigh slip from her lips, he chuckled softly “You’re being nice, honey. You don’t mean that.”

“But I do. Is that so hard to believe?” Teagan responded quickly, one hand still on his hand and the other reaching down his back to hold him closely as she crawled into his lap. Smiling at the small shudder that left his lips with a nod to her words. 

Jacob doesn’t take his eyes away from hers when she leaned into him, straddling him. He cleared his throat to find the words and focus when he felt his pants become tighter with his erection. “You’re just taking pity on me..”

She whispered, “I’m not. Is it so awful to want you?” Carefully moving her thumb more into his mouth, letting out a small whine when she felt his suck lightly. Popping off with a slacked look. His lips curled into a smirk. 

He cleared his throat, “You don’t want that.” Still feeling such disbelief when her hand trails along his body to his front to tug at his opened uniform back. Teagan kept a small smile on her face while she ran her hands along his body, feeling his chest rise when he took in deep breaths. Rocking her hips against his covered erection, Jacob lulled his head back a little when he felt her move. Taking the risk and putting his hands on her hips, trying to meet her movements.

He didn’t fight her, he wanted this moment for weeks. Jacob thought about at night when he imagined her on the steps of his brother’s church. The way she was laid out; her tan and soft legs spread to him. Thinking about how he would’ve taken Teagan on those steps, uncaring if her cultists were in sight. Stroking himself in the shower to the image of her riding him as she is now. Jacob looked up to her, licking his lips and pleading again to find a better man than him. Something so angelic deserved more than him. “Teagan.. Please-” 

She cut him off when she crashed her lips into his, kissing him hard and rough. Grabbing his undershirt hard to pull him close to her when he reached to grab her hair. Gripping Teagan’s curls back to keeping them from her face as he pulled from her kiss. Jacob heaving out a small confession, one he thought she wouldn’t hear when he was rolling his hips up and tossing his head back into the soft grass, “Shit, you don’t know how bad I’ve been wanting this..”

And God help him when she heard it, the words caused her to stop her movements. Her lips grew to a giddy smile when she licked at his lips and demanded him, “Then take me, Sheriff.”

And with those words, he tugged her hair hard. His eyes darted to hers when she let out a small cry as he dragged his tongue along her exposed neck. Biting the skin hard when he felt her hands fumble with his belt and pants. When he felt her hand reach to grab his cock, he bit and sucked her skin hard when Teagan started stroking him. His violent sucking deep marks along her neck anywhere he could.

The man let out a deep when he felt her movements, burying his face hace in her neck when she didn't let up. Moving her hand faster and more roughly, but he wasn’t ready not. Not so soon. He couldn’t let this dream slip away so quickly, especially when Teagan was willing to have him. And he would be a willing victim for her when she muttered praises in his ear. Telling him what good man he was and how she only wanted him. And how handsome he was. Each word made him shudder and sigh as she still kept her hand wrapped around his shaft.

Jacob felt another burst of courage and wrapped his arms around her, rolling her to her back into the soft ground. Flowers laying flat with her.

Teagan took her hand from his member to grab his shirt again. Mewling and rolling her body toward him; like a cat in heat, pleading to him to fuck her. He watched closely as her eyes bore into him and he lifted her dress up her thighs. He is quick in that movement, rushing to take his pants off. Her hands were still holding on to his clothes when he reached for her panties. Ripping the thin, soaked fabric to expose her folds.

Telling him something he didn’t believe still, she was aching for him just as much as he was. Aching and trembling, peeking up and batting her eyelashes to him. A small hand reaching up to touch his face. Her fingers caressing his cheeks, tracing the burn scars from his face and down along his neck. Jacob closed eyes from a moment from the tender touch. Savoring it.

But he brings himself to this moment while he jerks himself a little bit before pulling at the neckline of her dress, tearing it from her shoulder when the straps snap and she whines with an eagerness. Hooking her legs around his waist. He can only smile at her needy display. Needy for him, Jacob takes hold of her dress and makes sure to pull it down to free her breasts. Groaning at the sight of this woman people saw as a monster was displayed to him in such a lewd manner. 

Gathering a fistful of her tattered dress, keeping her close as Jacob pushed himself inside of her. Both moan and sigh in unison when he fills her walls, stretching her with ease with her slick. His one free hand clawed at her hip when he wastes no time slamming into her. Skin slapping loudly and almost echoing between them along with her cries and sobs from his brutal assault. 

He’d had so much built up, it showed with his thrusts. Teagan tried to keep her hands on him but couldn’t. Lifting them to her head and clutching the ground next to her while her body bounced. Her breasts moving fasts with her man’s movements. 

It wasn’t long before Jacob heard her little broken up words, “Jacob, please. I’m almost there.” He’d been waiting to hear it and hearing his name with it was bliss. He snaps his hips harder and as quickly as he could to hear her orgasm wash over her when he hit that sweet spot. Letting out a deep proud and pleased sigh when he felt her shudder against him and moaning out his name loudly. Hoping someone out there could hear her for his own prideful reasons. Jacob thrusted deeply inside her deeply with a deep groan as he reached his own end, pushing into the hilt to fill her insides with his seed.

Her hands reach up to his face, urging him to come to her. And he does. Teagan cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. Looking into his eyes and muttering to him some more praises, some about him so handsome and others how she wanted no one else. “I’m yours and your mine, Jacob. I don’t anyone but you. Someone so strong and handsome.” He only looks at her with his hazed blue eyes, kissing her again and nodding to her words. “Yeah, Teagan. I am yours.” He never imagined any words to like that to come out but they do. He’d blame the Bliss but at the point he’d forgotten he was still under its influence.

The sheriff Jacob laid his head on her bare breasts and wrapped his arms to embrace her tightly. Burying his face into her chest and sucking at one the nipple, dragging his tongue along it when it hardens. Shutting his eyes to take in the feeling of her hands through his hair and along his neck. Tracing his scars and kissing his head. He must’ve been dreaming, why would such a woman take him as he is? 

_No this is real._

Jacob rests his head on her, listening to her rapid heartbeat. Nuzzling and holding Teagan closely when he feels another kiss to his forehead. She and her family were dangerous but right now, this is where he wanted to be. 

_I am hers and she only wants me. Only me_ , he reminds himself when he hears her telling him to rest and that she will be by his side when he comes to. That she was with him always. 


End file.
